


The Wycome Incident

by puppypopcornpizza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out the news about Clan Lavellan, Aedra finds herself looking to the Chantry for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wycome Incident

Aedra’s hands shook as the read the parchment, tears began to well in her eyes, and the sounds around her, they were loud… but silent at the same time.

“I am very sorry, Inquisitor” Aedra could barely hear Leliana over the storm that began to cloud her mind.

“No…. no, no” her head swarmed with thoughts ‘I should’ve stayed’ and ‘I should have tried harder’

“Inquisitor.” Cullen took a step towards her, she took steps back until the door hit her back.

Her eyes scanned the room frantically. Faces, the walls, anything she could focus on. She clung to the paper in her one hand, the other searching behind her for the handle to the door. Finding the handle, she pulled open the door and made her way out – trying her best not to run.

Cullen stared at the slightly ajar door, he wanted to go after her but Josephine and Leliana stopped him

“She is hurt, she needs space” Leliana placed a hand on Cullen’s shoulder, which he shook off.

“You were supposed to keep her clan safe, then you send people to assassinate the Duke!” Cullen balled his hands into fists “How did you expect that to work, you know how people treat the Dalish!”

“I was trying to keep her clan safe, I sent the best assassins and made sure  that nothing would go wrong!” Leliana snapped at him “How was I supposed to presume that the guards would attack her clan?”

“How were you–you’re the bloody spymaster, Leliana!” He snapped back at her, clenching his fist and moving towards her. Josephine cleared her throat behind the them. The two looked at her then back at each other .

“Forgive me” Cullen moved past the two woman, towards the door.  

* * *

After leaving the war room, Aedra’s head felt like it was spinning. As she made her way through the great hall, she ignored people she’d normally greet, Varric even tried slowing her down with no success.

When she could finally concentrate, she found herself in the small Chantry in front of the statue of Andraste. 

She stared up at the statue, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Gazing at the statue – the statue of the woman that she supposedly spoke for. Seeing this beautiful, powerful, mighty _warrior_. She was supposed to live up to this woman, her, _Aedra_. How was a mage – who barely knew what she was doing – supposed to _save_ _Ferelden_? A mage broken because she just lost everything of the life she once knew? An _elven mage_ saving Thedas? She remembered the glances at the Winter Palace, how the nobles despised her. She kept a smile on her face, of course. She had to, she was the Inquisitor. 

The door clicking shut behind her made her snap out of her thoughts. She turned around to find Cullen watching her with sorrowful eyes.

“I’m not going to ask you if you’re alright.” He took slow steps from the door, making his way to her. “Because I know you – you’re stubborn.” He stopped a few inches away from her, just close enough that they could see the other’s face.

“But if you need anything.” His voice was gentle, kind, caring even. “I will always be here if you need me.”

It took all she could to not break down sobbing in front of him. She was angry, and sad, and all of these emotions wrapped into one. 

Instead she smiled at him, she tried her hardest not to cry while doing so. “I’m-” Her voice cracked slightly. She cleared her throat, and started again. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” _I’m not fine, help me._

“You’re not.” _You’re right._

She placed a hand on his forearm, squeezing to assure him. “I am. You know me – by tomorrow I’ll be beaming and laughing again.” She tried to make her tone sound happier. “I’ll be OK, Cullen.”

She watched him hesitate before speaking. “Alright, love.” He placed a hand on her cheek, and leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He then turned and made his way for the door, pausing while reaching for the handle, and looking back at her.

She smiled at him.

He flashed a small smile at her before he left.

Aedra watched the door for what felt like hours – making sure that there was no one outside, she felt tears begin to run down her cheeks. Small soft gasps eventually turned into loud sobs, she covered her mouth to soften herself so no one outside could hear her.

She heard the door again, and felt strong arms envelope her. Cullen shushed her softly, one hand rubbing her hair while the other drew small circles on the small of her back while she sobbed into his chest.

“I’m here.” He whispered. “I’ll always be here.”


End file.
